Timmy's Late Night Surprise
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Timmy gives his lover some stress relief after a long day of work.


**MY FIFTH WINX STORY!  
**

Bridgette came home from a long day at work. She had dealt with angry cell phone customers all day and dealing with them could be such a pain in the ass. All they wanted to do was complain about this or that, my bill is too high, I was charged for this when I was told it was free. I didn't know I was roaming. People should really read their contracts before signing up for a cell phone. Bridgette stopped by her answering machine. Looks like Timmy hadn't called and he wasn't here yet. Timmy DeVille, her lover, had said he might come by for a wild night of sex. He was a 20 year old junior at MIT majoring in mechanical engineering from New Bedford, Massachusetts. He wasn't bad looking. He stood about 6'2" weighed about 170 lbs. He did run 3 days a week which kept him trim. She was a 46 year old marketing manager. Allowing her to live in Weston, MA.

He was lean and muscular. He had a nice tapered waist and broad chest. Mmm his chest, a furry thing that Bridgette loved to run her fingers through. His legs were muscular from his runs and they were long. He had short ginger hair with vibrant hazel eyes. His lips were cupid's bows, ready to strike you in the heart with love the instant your gaze dropped to them. And he could do things with that tongue that would make a seasoned whore scream for God. As Bridgette went to call and find out if he was coming her phone rang. "'Ey, I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. The bloody stove has gone out and I've got to stay till the repairman gets here." He had a slight Boston accent but she liked it. "Bridge, are you there? Ahh now please don't be mad at me, I swear I'll make it up to you tomorrow night."

"S'okay, Babe, I'll just lay down alone. Maybe I'll read a little bit tonight. Come by if it's not too late, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"That's my Bridge, I'll call if I get out before bloody midnight. I need to see you soon, love." And he hung up. Oh well, thought Bridgette she'd jump in the shower order some food and curl up with her latest novel she'd bought. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower waiting for the water to warm up she looked at herself in the mirror. She had shoulder length brown hair. Nothing very extravagant about that, but it fit her face like a beautiful frame. She had ice blue eyes with decent lashes, touches of mascara made them seem so much longer and fuller then they were. Her lips were decent enough not huge but not little lines either, her bottom lip was fuller then the top which had the bow to it. She only stood about 5'5 and her legs weren't all that long, her height was in her body. She had nice boobs, if she did say so herself. A nice 34 C, not droopy but not the floatation devices some people had. She wasn't heavy either, just a little fluffy as her friends called it, but she carried it well.

She stepped into her hot shower and enjoyed the water pounding down on her. As the water slid down her breasts and over her nipples, they puckered to meet it. She slowly began to lather her body soap on her arms and chest. As her soapy hands grazed her already hard nipples a low moan escaped her throat. She began to play with them, twisting them between her thumb and fore finger. She made them harder and twisted them a little harder, squeezing them. She changed the shower head to the pulsating mode and pointed it to her sensitive nipples and breasts. Meanwhile she continued to massage and rub on her breasts. As she became more aroused, her moans became more breathless. She continued down her torso rubbing the soap on her stomach and her mound. She had the feeling of warm liquid flowing into her lower stomach. Enjoying the still pulsating hot water on her aching breasts, she let the first mini wave crash through her body. Turning the shower head back to her regular shower mode she finished her shower and got out.

Drying herself off, she rubbed the towel over her body and then proceeded to lotion herself with her special perfumed lotion. The smell of lilies filled the air. She slipped her silk nightgown down her body. The garnet gown fell to her knees. She grabbed her latest Katie McAlister book and lay down on her bed. As she read through the Men in Kilts book, she falls deeper and deeper in love with Ian. As she continues to read the characters in her mind slowly change into her and Timmy. She closes her eyes to better visualize what she just read, she reaches to her breasts and starts to rub on her nipples slowly making them hard little points to her breasts. She rubs and massages them till she's softly moaning again. Enjoying the feelings coursing through her body she lets one hand roam down her soft stomach to her thighs. Moving the satin across her stomach and breasts arouses her even more. She reaches between her legs and traces with one finger the outer lips of her moistening pussy. Her other hand continues playing with her breasts and twisting her nipples. She can catch a hint of sex in the air and this pushes her closer to the edge. Circling her nipples with one finger she pushes the other just past the lips of her pussy. She circles her clit with her finger and then rubs it very hard. Her legs shake a bit as she hits those nerves. She brings herself closer and closer to the edge of a climax and decides that if she's going to do this she's going to do it right.

She reaches in her night stand drawer and grabs her vibrator. She turns it on to a low speed and rubs the vibrating tip across her nipples and breast. Gasping as they tighten even more, she then points it down to her aching and wet pussy. She puts the pointed tip right against her clit and presses down hard on it. Just when she gets on the edge of the cliff to jump into her climax she turns the vibrator up to the highest setting, and moans her release.

"That was bloody beautiful love. Now let me take care of the rest" Bridget in shock jumps about a foot off the bed looking towards the shadows in the corner. There Timmy was sitting with his cock in his hands. She could see Timmy rubbing the hard cock and it getting harder. It was 11 inches long and thick as a can of soup.

"No dear, let me take care of that first and you can tell me what you are doing here." Was Bridget's reply. She puts away her vibrator and walks over to him in the chair. She drops to the floor and looks at his wonderful cock. She can't wait to put him in her mouth and suck on him till he cums. She looks into his beautiful eyes and watches him watch her stick her tongue out and begin to tongue the head of his dick. She flicks it around the edge of the head and up the little V on the bottom side. She takes her left hand and grabs the base of his big cock as she begins to lick him up and down with the flat of her tongue. She licks down past the base where his cock meets his balls and proceeds to lick his ball individually and then suck each one into her mouth and tonguing each one and softly massaging it in her mouth.

"Oh gawd Bridge that feels great, you keep this up and I'm not going to last much longer." Came Timmy's deep husky voice. Bridget goes back to the head of his dick and proceeds to place it in her mouth. She gives his head a beautiful tongue massage in her mouth and then proceeds to work her way down the shaft. Going down farther then back up making sure that there was enough lubrication to make it easier to push farther, down and up, down and up she went till she found her nose buried into his pubic hair. She swallowed just a little bit and got the head past the back of her throat. She worked her throat and her tongue around his dick and listened to him growl. Mission accomplished, she thought, now let's see how long he can last. She started to move her head up and down spending several minutes on his head then swallowing it down her throat she went down to the base.

"Shit, dear, I'm about to cum. I'm going to blow it in your mouth if you don't stooooooop" he moaned out the last word as she removed her mouth slowly off of the shaft of his dick, licked the crown of the head and then flicked her tongue over. She placed a kiss on the tip of it, smiled at Timmy and stood up. He also stood up and took his pants the rest of the way off and took off his shirt. Looking at him Bridget felt the pull in her stomach and pussy. He reached and pulled her to him. Timmy wrapped his arms around her waist and proceeds to kiss her lips. His kisses begin light and teasing. Just barely touching her lips with his. Then as his hands grabbed her butt and massaged it he nipped her bottom lip. Her gasp let him take the kiss farther. He drew her tongue out of her mouth and into his and wrestled with it. She pressed her body closer to his. His hands were touring her body as if he'd never touched it before. They traveled up her back and back down to her ass. Pulling her mound up against the base of his dick and pushing them into each other.

Bridgette pulled her mouth from his to moan out load. He took the opportunity to nibble and bite and kiss her down her neck and back up to her ear lobe. He traveled back down her ultra sensitive neck and down to the v in her night gown. His hands came up to cup and massage her tits. Bridge grabbed his shoulders and held on while he assaulted her breasts through the silk. He tongued the turgid nipples. He bit them bringing her pain and in the next moment pleasure. Timmy's hands were once again under her ass, but this time he was lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he continued to arouse her nipples to new heights. He walked them to the bed and laid her down on it.

"Bridge, darling, place your hands above your head." She opened her eyes and looked into his emerald green eyes. She saw his lust and the plea that was in them. She raised her arms and he slid the nightgown off her frame. As it slid off he kissed ever new section of exposed flesh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feelings he was drawing out of her. She felt her hands being placed together over her head. Then she felt the bindings.

Her eyes flew open, "What are you doing Timmy?"

"Shhh Love, don't worry, I won't do anything you won't like." His face came back into her view, "Trust me. Please? Just relax and enjoy tonight." She swallowed her fear and nodded her head. She felt the bindings being secured against her headboard. Then she saw him go to her feet and bind them to the foot of the bed. So there she was lying in the middle of her bed tied to both ends butt ass naked. Her arousal fading, she didn't know what would come next and her brain started racing.

Watching her bring herself to climax had been a HUGE turn on for Timmy. She hadn't known that he was there. He'd called her from right here in her bedroom, well actually her closest where she wouldn't have seen him. He'd watched her in the shower and had started getting hard, then she'd come back in the room and started reading her book. He loved to watch her when she didn't know it. Now he was going to show her something that would really get her off. He went to the closet and pulled out his bag. Inside was a variety of sexual aides. He pulls out the bottle of massage oil and begins to rub some in his hands. He can feel it warming up and walks over to the bed.

"Close your eyes love, and just feel for a little bit, I swear I won't hurt you" he whispers to Bridget. As he sees her eyes drift shut and her breathing deepening he begins. He starts at the top of her shoulders & massages all the tension out of them. As he does this he notices her begin to relax. He keeps massaging her shoulders and her chest with out actually touching her breasts. As he continues to massage her chest he goes around her breasts and down to her stomach. She moans in protest, but he continues down her stomach to her thighs. Timmy spends some time on each thigh, massaging and rubbing each one down in its own turn. He spreads her thighs as much as he can and massages the inside of each creamy white thigh, going as high as her crotch but stopping just short of it. Timmy rubbed on her knees a little bit each. He spent most of that time on the backs of them knowing how sensitive they are and how the warming lotion would affect them. He slowly rubbed down each calf massaging the oil more and more into the skin and muscle.

Her breathing was deep and rhythmic, but not in the forced rhythm of some one making them selves breathe. She was almost completely relaxed. He finished the massage on her feet and her ankles, smiling when she giggled as he massaged the oil into the arch of her foot. He continued to massage her feet till she settled back down. He then started moving back up her body once again never touching what she was quietly begging him to massage. Once she was all relaxed again, he put the oil away and turned back to look upon her glistening body. She was beautiful laying there naked, her arms above her head, her breasts pointing the ceiling, all of it glistening and relaxed. He watched as her the tip of her tongue came out and wet her dry lips.

He walked over to her dropping the bag by the bed. He gently kissed her mouth, nipping and sucking on her bottom lip. His hands lay on either side of her body not touching it, but close enough that she could feel his body heat. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and imitated what he would like to do.

He tasted so good. And the massage had made her relax so much. She was in heaven as he continued to kiss her lips. She sucked on his tongue drawing it deeper into her mouth. She tried to push her body against his, but the bindings stopping her just short of him. He smiled at her and she melted. He reached beside the bed and pulled out a massive vibrator. The sheer size of it frightened her and yet she could feel herself getting wetter. He turned it on a very low setting at first and rubbed the vibrating tip across her nipples. She groaned with pleasure. He continued to rub it all over her breasts and nipples watching as she became more and more aroused. Her hips flexing towards the sky reaching for the monster he has in his hands. He turned it off and lay it down beside her. He continued with his hands. He was pinching and rolling her nipples. The slight pain that was inflicted was soon overpowered by the passion that it incited in her pussy. He lowered his head to her breast and began to tongue and bite on her nipple. Meanwhile his hand traveled lower. He switched to her other nipple and just tongued it with his rough tongue. Her breathing quickened, it was coming in short gasps, only interrupted by her low growls and moans. His hand meanwhile had found her shaved pussy. He rubbed the outside lips and tracing the slit. He could feel the moisture and the heat emanating from her center. He bit hard on her nipple and as she moaned his one finger entered her hot pussy. His hand was soon working furiously in and out of her. She began to moan and growl more frequently and knew she was close to coming. So he withdrew his finger and grabbed his monster vibe that he'd bought just for her.

He untied both of her legs and threw them over his shoulders and extended the bindings and tied her back up. This put her dripping pussy right about his chest. He took the vibrator and slipped into her pussy. By this time she'd cooled back down a little bit, but you could see the frustration on her face, she needed to cum and hard too. He shoved the whole vibrator inside her. She moaned low in her throat, enjoying the feel of being filled. But it wasn't doing what she wanted. She needed to be fucked and hard. She was so close to the edge, she was tensed and waiting. Gawd could he torture her any more, well she found out very quickly he could. He bent his head towards her waiting pussy and began to lick her extended clit. He used light feather laps against it sending her closer and closer to that edge that she was just waiting to jump off. As his tongue pushed harder and harder on her clit she got closer and closer. Then he backed off and returned to the light rubs. Then just as she thought she'd never get off, he took her whole clit into his mouth and sucked hard just has he hit the switch for the vibrator to go on high. She screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. He slowed the vibe down and continued to suck on her clit as her orgasm came to a close and her body was wracked with little aftermath climaxes.

He could hear her little whimpers as each climax crashed from her clit to the rest of her body. He slowly lowered her back down to the bed and untied the bindings from her hands and feet. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He pulled the vibrator out of her and set it down in the bag. He crawled over her body and kissed her. He let her taste pussy juice on his lips as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She rolled and pressed herself into him. He grabbed her ass and massaged it while they spent some time inspecting each others mouths with their tongues. As they continued to kiss he began squeezing and massaging her breasts with one hand while the other was still gripping her ass. He rolls her over to her back and attacks her lovely tits, kissing, biting and sucking on her breasts and nipples. Timmy parted her thighs with his knees. He sat up and grabbed his large cock in one hand and spread her wet pussy lips with the other. He proceeded to tease her clit with the head of his cock rubbing it and dropping to her wet hole then back up to her clit.

" Oh Timmy please fuck me hard, I need your dick sooooo bad." She pleaded with him. He smiled at her and kept teasing her. She tried to push her pussy on to his dick when he dropped back to her hole. He smiled and rammed his huge throbbing cock into her. She let out a loud moan. He brought her legs back to his shoulders and began to pound into her. Harder and harder he pounded, till she was mewling like a cat for milk. I'll give her some milk was the thought that went through his head. He felt his balls tighten up right as she began to writhe with her orgasm. He got two more good thrusts into her tightening pussy before she crashed over the edge into the orgasm. He let loose at the same time and emptied his cock right into her. He stayed inside but moved her legs to his waist and lay down on her, exhausted.

"My god, Timy, you need to surprise me more often that was wonderful," she purred. She played with his hair and his now flaccid but well used cock slipped from her wet pussy. They kissed and then fell asleep cuddling.

 **THE END.**


End file.
